civilization_v_customisationfandomcom-20200216-history
Serbia (Dusan) (DJSHenninger)
Serbia led by Dusan the Mightyhttp://steamcommunity.com/sharedfiles/filedetails/?id=203579915&searchtext=Serbia is a custom civilization by DJSHenninger. Overview: Serbia Serbia today is a country situated in the Balkans. Serbia was, for a short time, a large empire during the Middle Ages. Under the leadership of Stefan Uroš IV Dušan, also known as Dusan the Mighty, Serbia would establish itself as one of the most powerful empires of the 14th century. Dusan might have aimed to create a new Greco-Serbian Empire, but his empire crumbled after his untimely death. Dusan Dusan seized the throne from his father, when the latter had excluded Dusan of his heritance. After successfully repelling various enemies, Dusan began his systematic offense in 1342. Within a couple of years, he conquered nearly all of the Byzantine territories in the western Balkans. Dusan was crowned as Emperor and autocrat of Serbs and Romans. After conquering parts of modern day Greece and Bosnia, he planned to lead a crusade against the Ottoman Turks, but died during the Crusade. In this mod, Dusan leads a cultural-military Serbian Empire. He tends to focus on expansion and culture. Dawn of Man Oh all powerful monarch, everyone feels the might of your very presence! You were most certainly one of the most powerful rulers of your time, having brought Serbia to its territorial peak! Serbia reached its cultural, economical and political peak under your guidance as well! You are rightfully called Dusan the Mighty, among many other respectable titles. You enacted the constitution of the Serbian Empire, promoted the Serbian Church from an archbishopric to a patriarchate and built several important ecclesiastical buildings. You were both feared and respected and had great plans, but these were halted by an unseen enemy. Your empire started to crumble right after your absence, signifying your importance to your realm. Emperor Dusan, your people call for your help! Glorify the Serbian Empire, make it wealthy and conquer your enemies! Can you show the world that you truly deserve to be called mighty? Can you build a civilization that will stand the test of time? Introduction: '"An empire like you've never seen before. That is where you are right now: You have the honor of meeting the Emperor of the Serbs and Greeks!" '''Introduction: '"Welcome to Serbia. I am Stephen Dusan the Mighty, ..the Great, ..the Powerful, the Strong.., but simply 'tsar' will be fine." '''Defeat: "Without a true leader, there is no Empire. I'll not wait for a disease to take my life; If I need to die, then let it be in an honourable fight!" Defeat: '''"I thought I was vigilant, but you knew exactly when to strike. I congratulate you, now leave me be." Strategy: Serbia is perhaps a cultural civilization, but otherwise not explicitly focused on a single victory. The additional yields of the Improved Mine may push you in any direction. The unique unit is very mobile and powerful when used right, though also more vulnerable. Constructing a lot of Fruska Gora Monasteries may be risky as the yields aren't quite that high and will especially lack later on, but the initial Culture bonus is very useful to gain Policies and increase the Improved Mine's yields. Unique Attributes Mod Support: '''Events & Decisions Enact Dusan's Code We should expand on our code of laws. It should regulate as many aspects of life as possible; the purpose of this is to help our people to save themselves for the afterlife! Our experts on law should not only translate important foreign code of laws, but we should also make our own! Requirements/Restrictions: * Player must be Serbia (Dusan) * May only be enacted from the beginning of the Medieval Era * May only be enacted once per era Costs: * 30 Gold (scales with number of adopted Policies) Rewards: * 20 Faith (scales with number of adopted Policies) Monastery of the Holy Archangels A grand monastery should be constructed that will serve as the center of Serbian culture and religion. It should have a name that impresses nobles and peasants alike: the Monastery of Holy Archangels. Requirements/Restrictions: * Player must be Serbia (Dusan) * Player must have founded a Religion * May only be enacted from the beginning of the Medieval Era * May only be enacted once per game Costs: * 500 Gold * 2 Magistrates Rewards: * 1 Free Social Policy * Construct Religious and Cultural Buildings 33% faster Coronation as Emperor The most important religious leaders of the Empire have agreed that you should be crowned as the Emperor and autocrat of Serbs and Romans! Option 1: '''Excellent. Our might shall overcome all. * A 10-turn We Love The King Day starts in all Cities. '''Aiding Jelena Your sister, Jelena, wants to secure parts of Hum for herself and her son after the death of her husband Mladen III. Should we send aid? Option 1: '''Yes, we cannot abandon Jelena. * 3 Gusars appear near the Capital. '''Option 2: No, but send a small detachment to secure her and her family. * +1 Citizen in the Capital. Exploration Continued Expanded Unique Cultural Influence "Our people are now building your temple mountains and wearing your sampots. I worry the rest of the world will also succumb to the influence of your culture." Civilization Appropriate General and Admiral Names Full Credits List * JFD: JFD's Armenia lua used * Colonialist Legacies & Leugi: Mexico's lua used * Davorin Jenko - Kosovo: War theme * Petar Konjović - The Chestnut Woods: Peace theme Notes and References Category:DJSHenninger Category:Eastern Cultures Category:All Civilizations Category:Serbia